eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 17 - Tyrion IV
Tyrion IV ist das siebzehnte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister trifft sich nacheinander mit Großmaester Pycelle, Petyr Baelish und Varys und gibt vor, jedem von ihnen ein Geheimnis zu verraten. Pycelle gibt er einen geheimen Brief für Fürst Doran Martell, Kleinfinger verrät er einen Plan, wie er Lysa Tully den Mörder ihres Ehemanns Jon Arryn ausliefern möchte und dass er Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon mit Robert Arryn vermählen möchte und Varys eröffnet er einen Plan, dass er Doran Martell den Mörder seine Schwester Elia Martell ausliefern möchte und Prinz Tommen Baratheon als Mündel übergeben will. Synopsis Tyrion testet Pycelle Während eines Frühstücks mit Großmaester Pycelle schickt Tyrion Lennister zunächst dessen Dienerin hinaus, um ihm dann zwei versiegelte Abschriften eines Briefes an Fürst Doran Martell zu überreichen. Er verlangt, dass Pycelle sofort seine zuverlässigsten Raben losschickt, denn Renly Baratheon sei auf dem Rosenweg bereits in Richtung der Hauptstadt unterwegs und niemand wisse, wann Stannis Baratheon von Drachenstein aus in See steche. Pycelle erhebt sich und Tyrion kann sehen, dass dessen Amtskette mit sehr vielen Edelsteinen verziert ist. Da Pycelle sehr langsam ist, hat Tyrion genügend Zeit, sein Frühstück zu beenden. Dann untersucht er die gut sortierten Regale mit den Arzneien des Großmaesters. Dort gibt es Schlafsüß, Mohnblumensaft, Nachtschatten, Tränen von Lys, Graukäppchenpulver, Eisenhut, Dämonentanz, Basiliskengift, Blindaug, Witwenblut und viele mehr. Er greift sich ein Fläschchen aus dem obersten Regal und ist wieder zurück an seinem Platz, als Pycelle zurückkehrt. Pycelle fragt erneut nach der Nachricht, aber Tyrion besteht darauf, dass die Nachricht sehr dringend, aber geheim sei. Pycelle schlägt vor, die Angelegenheit dem Kleinen Rat vorzutragen, aber Tyrion meint, der Rat sei dazu da, Joffrey Baratheon zu beraten, und der sei erst dreizehn Jahre alt. Außerdem trage Cersei Lennister schon eine große Bürde und er will sie damit nicht auch noch belasten, was Pycelle murrend einsieht. Er fügt hinzu, dass sie ja außerdem eine Frau sei, wenn auch eine höchst ungewöhnliche, was Tyrion an Eddard Stark denken lässt, der ihre "sanfte" Seite kennenlernen musste. Zum Abschied verlangt Tyrion von Pycelle Nachricht zu erhalten, falls er eine Antwort aus Dorne erhalte, und besteht darauf, dass nur er davon erfährt. Als er hinausgeht, denkt er: "Eins". Tyrion bespricht sich mit Bronn über Bittsteller Tyrion findet Bronn im unteren Hof auf einem Brunnenrand sitzend, wie er im Hof übende Ritter und ihre Männer beobachtet. Bronn erkundigt sich nach einem Heckenritter namens Tallad, der seiner Meinung nach der Beste von ihnen ist. Allerdings hat Bronn auch schon dessen Schwäche ausgemacht: eine sich immer wiederholende Schlagfolge. Tyrion sagt, dass der Ritter Joffrey den Treueid geschworen hat und er daher wahrscheinlich nie gegen ihn kämpfen müsse. Bronn hat sich von einem gemeinen Söldner zu einem respektablen Offizier der Stadtwache von Königsmund gewandelt. Er ist nun Hauptmann der persönlichen Leibgarde Tyrions und trägt eine entsprechende Uniform. Bronn berichtet, dass an diesem Morgen wieder einmal dreißig Bittsteller auf ihn warten würden, um sich zu beschweren oder um etwas zu betteln. Außerdem sei der Page von Lady Tanda Schurwerth schon da gewesen und habe Tyrion zum Essen eingeladen. Tyrion ist genervt, weil sie ihn ständig einlädt in der Hoffnung, ihn mit ihrer dicken und langweiligen Tochter Lollys Schurwerth vermählen zu können. Sie scherzen, dass sie auch Shagga schicken könnten, aber Bronn meint, dass er vermutlich das Mädchen fressen und eine der Gänse heiraten würde. Dann sagt Bronn, dass auch ein Geldeintreiber aus Braavos mit Tyrion sprechen will wegen des Darlehens des Königs. Tyrion zweifelt, ob Joffrey überhaupt bis Zwanzig zählen könne und weist Bronn an, den Krediteintreiber zu Kleinfinger zu schicken, der sich gut aus Dingern herausreden könne. Ein weiterer Bittsteller ist ein kleiner Lord vom Trident, der behauptet, Lord Tywin Lennisters Männer hätten seine Burg niedergebrannt und seine Leute misshandelt, wofür er um Entschädigung bittet. Tyrion glaubt, dass das Gregor Cleganes, Ser Amory Lorchs oder Vargo Hoats Werk sein könne. Da Tyrion ein willfährigen Flusslord für nützlich hält, sagt er, er werde ihn morgen empfangen. Dann kündigt Bronn eine Gruppe Bäcker, Fleischer und Gemüsehändler an, die um Schutz bitten, seit der Mob des Öfteren Lynchjustiz betreibt, wenn ihnen die Preise zu hoch erscheinen. Die Goldröcke seien außerdem kein Schutz, da sie sich beim letzten Mal dem Mob angeschlossen hätten. Jetzt wollen sie den König persönlich sprechen. Tyrion stellt sich einen Moment lang vor, wie Joffrey sie alle umbringen lassen würde, aber er möchte nicht riskieren, diese Gruppe im Falle einer Belagerung gegen sich zu haben, aber er kann auch nichts für sie tun, also sollen wie mit Versprechen wieder weggeschickt werden. Als nächstes kündigt Bronn einen Mann der Nachtwache an, der eine verweste Hand in einem Glas bei sich trägtJeor Mormont hatte ihn nach Königsmund geschickt‚ siehe: II-Jon IV. . Tyrion fragt, ob es Yoren ist, aber Bronn sagt, dass der Ritter Allisar Thorn heiße, den Tyrion am wenigsten leiden konnte bei seinem Besuch an der Mauer. Tyrion sagt, Ser Allisar könne warten, dann verlässt Bronn ihn. Tyrion trifft Cersei Am Tor der äußeren Mauer trifft Tyrion Königin Cersei, die mit einer Reiterschar ausreiten möchte, um die Verteidigungsanlagen zu inspizieren. Cersei begrüßt Tyrion kühl, weil sie immer noch sauer ist wegen Tyrions Ausweisung von Janos SlyntTyrion hat ihn an die Mauer verbannt‚ siehe: III-Tyrion II. . Sie wird begleitet von Ser Boros Blount, Ser Balon Swann, Gil Rosby, Cerseis neuer Liebling Lancel Lennister und Vylarr, der die 20 Gardisten anführt. Sie wirft Tyrion vor, dass ihm die Verteidigung der Stadt egal zu sein scheint und dass Renly bereits beim nächsten Vollmond in der Hauptstadt sein könnte, aber Tyrion erwidert, dass Renly bei jedem kleineren Lord Halt mache und noch einige Zeit bräuchte. Cersei berichtet, dass die Streitmacht von Sturmkap und Rosengarten angeblich 100.000 Mann stark sein soll, und dass es ihr Verdienst sei, dass wenigstens Haus Rothweyn nicht dabei sei, weil sie Horas Rothweyn und Hobber Rothweyn immer noch als Geiseln halte, woraufhin Tyrion sie daran erinnert, dass ihr Loras Tyrell entwischt sei''siehe:'' II-Eddard IV.. Außerdem gebe es immer noch ihren Vater Lord Tywin in Harrenhal und König Robb Stark in Schnellwasser. Seiner Meinung nach stecke Taktik hinter dem zögerlichen Vorrücken: Renly zeigt dem Reich seine Macht und lässt alle anderen Feinde sich gegenseitig schwächen. Wenn Robb siegen würde, würde Renly der Süden ohne einen Gefallenen zufallen, und wenn nicht, wären sie selbst so geschwächt, dass sie keinen ernsthaften Gegner mehr darstellen würden. Dann fragt Cersei verzweifelt, wann Tyrion ihren Vater dazu bringen würde, seine Truppen nach Königsmund zu schaffen und wann er Jaime Lennister endlich befreien will. Dann beschimpft sie Tyrion, dass er völlig nutzlos sei und reitet davon. Tyrion denkt darüber nach dass er Stannis Baratheon für die größere Bedrohung hält, da er viel härter und grausamer ist als sein Bruder, auch wenn dieser beim Volk beliebter ist. Tyrions und Varys' Spitzel auf Drachenstein können nichts über Stannis' Pläne herausfinden. Vor der Küste waren Kriegsschiffe aus Lys gesichtet worden, und aus Myr kam die Nachricht, dass Stannis viele Söldner in seine Dienste genommen hat. Am meisten fürchtet Tyrion einen gemeinsamen Angriff von Renly an Land und Stannis zur See. Für diesen Fall sollte er sich einen Plan überlegen, wie er Shae in Sicherheit bringen könnte, bevor sein Kopf neben Joffreys aufgespießt werden würde. Tyrion testet Kleinfinger 300px|thumb|Lord Petyr Baelish (von Christopher Bradley ©FFG) Vor der Tür seines Solars kündigt Podrick Payn an, dass Petyr Baelish, der Meister der Münze, drinnen auf ihn warte. Kleinfinger sitzt auf dem Fenstersims und beobachtet König Joffrey, der im Hof mit seiner Armbrust auf Hasen schießt. Einen hat er getroffen, aber es stecken auch unzählige Pfeile im Boden. Mit einem der nächsten Schüsse trifft Joffrey beinahe Ser Preston Grünfeld. Tyrion bietet Kleinfinger etwas zu trinken an, der aber lehnt mit der Bemerkung ab, dass es mittlerweile hieße, dass wer mit dem Zwerg trinkt, der wacht auf der Mauer wieder auf, eine Anspielung auf Janos Slynts Schicksal. Tyrion lobt Kleinfingers Kleidergeschmack und den Dolch aus Valyrischem Stahl mit dem Griff aus Drachenknochen, mit dem das Attentat auf Brandon Stark verübt wurde''siehe:'' I-Catelyn III und weswegen Tyrion dank Baelish in Verdacht stand''siehe:'' I-Catelyn IV.. Kleinfinger zeigt es ihm und tut so, als betrachte er den Dolch zum ersten Mal, sodass Tyrion klar wird, dass Kleinfinger in dem sicheren Gefühl seine Spielchen mit ihm treibt, ihm könne nichts passieren. Tyrion denkt einen Moment über Kleinfinger nach: vor zehn Jahren hatte Jon Arryn Kleinfinger die Zollverwaltung eines kleineren Lehens übertragen, und dieser hatte die Einkünfte schnell verdreifacht. Für die Hand des Königs, der mit der Verschwendungssucht seines Königs so zu kämpfen hatte wie Jon Arryn war ein Mann wie Kleinfinger viel wert. Er holte ihn an den Hof nach Königsmund und innerhalb von drei Jahren war Kleinfinger Meister der Münze und saß somit im Kleinen Rat. Mittlerweile waren die Einnahmen der Krone um ein Zehnfaches gewachsen im Vergleich zu Kleinfingers Vorgänger, allerdings auch die Schulden der Krone. Kleinfinger verstand es, mit dem Gold zu jonglieren, er ließ neue Schuldscheine ausstellen und ließ das Geld für sich arbeiten. Er investierte und verkaufte stets mit Gewinn in alle möglichen Fertigwaren, Rohstoffe und Produktionsstätten. Gleichzeitig brachte er seine Männer in wichtige Ämter und Positionen des Reichs unter: die vier Hüter des Schlüssels waren ihm treu ergeben, der Zähler und der Wiegemeister des Königs, die Amtmänner aller drei Münzstätten, der Hafenmeister, die Steuereintreiber, die Zollbeamte, der Wollverwalter, die Tributeintreiber, die Zahlmeister, der Weinverwalter - die meisten wichtigen Finanzämter stehen unter Kleinfingers Kontrolle, und er hat die Ämter mit hungrigen Kaufmannssöhnen und einfachen Männern besetzt, die ihre Arbeit weit effektiver verrichten als die Hochgeborenen vor ihnen. Niemand hatte ihn oder seine Entscheidungen je in Frage gestellt, denn dazu war er zu freundlich und stammte aus einem zu unbedeutenden Haus und hatte kein Land, keine Armee, keine Vasallen. Tyrion fragt sich, ob es schlau ist, sich mit Kleinfinger anzulegen. Tyrion fragt, wie nah Kleinfinger als Mündel auf Schnellwasser den Tully-Kindern gestanden hat. Petyr rühmt sich damit, beiden Schwestern die Jungfräulichkeit geraubt zu haben, was Tyrion für eine Lüge hält Spoiler zeigen Bezüglich Lysa sagt Petyr die Wahrheit, aber bezüglich Catelyn nicht. Allerdings schlief er einmal betrunken mit Lysa und hielt sie für Catelyn, siehe: VI-Sansa IV. Tyrion schlägt vor, dass Kleinfinger an seiner Stelle ein Angebot unterbreitet, denn sowohl Catelyn als auch Lysa Tully könnten ihn nicht leiden. Kleinfinger sagt, dass es darauf ankomme, was er ihnen zu sagen habe: einen Tausch von Sansa Stark und Jaime Lennister würde niemand wollen: Joffrey nicht, weil Sansa sein Spielzeug sei und die Starks nicht, weil der Preis für Jaime nicht hoch genug wäre. Tyrion sagt, dass er auch Arya Stark zum Tausch anbieten wolle, weshalb er intensiv nach ihr suchen lasse. Tyrion sagt, dass er mehr Hoffnung in Lady Lysa lege, von dem Baelish denkt, dass sie leichter zu beeinflussen sei, dafür aber auch ängstlicher. Tyrion will ihr den wahren Mörder ihres Mannes als Gegenleistung für ihre Schwerter anbieten, woraufhin Baelish irritiert fragt, wer das denn sein soll Spoiler zeigen Eine pikante Situation, denn tatsächlich stecken Petyr Baelish und Lysa Tully selbst hinter dem Mord an Jon Arryn. Vermutlich ist Kleinfinger sogar ein wenig irritiert, da er nicht weiß, wieviel Tyrion darüber weiß, der allerdings völlig im Dunkeln tappt.. Kleinfinger meint, die Bergstämme würden Lady Lysa stark zusetzen, da sie öfter angreifen und besser bewaffnet seien als früher. Tyrion, der ja für deren Bewaffnung verantwortlich ist, stellt in Aussicht die Berstämme zurückzurufen, falls die Ritter des Grünen Tals gegen Renly oder Stannis helfen würden, denn ihm ist klar, dass Lysa nicht gegen sie Starks oder gegen Schnellwasser ins Feld ziehen wird. Außerdem verspricht er ihr Gerechtigkeit bei der Bestrafung des Mörders ihres Mannes und die Ernennung von Robert Arryn zum Wächter des Ostens. Zuletzt bietet er an, Myrcella Baratheon als Mündel nach Hohenehr zu schicken und mit Robert zu vermählen, wenn sie im heiratsfähigen Alter sind, was endlich einen Ausdruck der Überraschung in Petyrs Gesicht bringt. Kleinfinger lacht, als er hört, dass Cersei von diesem Plan noch nichts weiß, dann denkt er kurz nach und fragt unverhohlen, was für ihn dabei herausspringe. Tyrion bietet ihm Harrenhal und als Lord Protektor des Tridents die Herrschaft über die Flusslande an. Kleinfingers Reaktion amüsiert Tyrion: er erinnert sich daran, dass Haus Baelish eines der kleinsten auf den Fingern war. Kleinfingers Großvater war ein Heckenritter gewesen, und sein Vater hatte nur ein paar Morgen Land besessen. Dahingegen ist Harrenhal eins der reichsten Lehen der Sieben Königslande mit fruchtbaren Ländereien und einer prächtigen riesigen Burg. Obwohl Kleinfinger versucht, gelangweilt zu wirken, merkt Tyrion, dass er ihn an der Angel hat. Doch Kleinfinger bleibt auch vorsichtig und erwähnt Janos Slynt, der sich auch einmal für kurze Zeit Lord von Harrenhal nennen durfte. Tyrion gibt zu, dass das ein gutes Argument sei, doch versichert Kleinfinger, dass er ihn im Gegensatz zu Slynt noch bräuchte und lieber ihn auf Harrenhal statt Renly auf dem Eisernen Thron sehen möchte. Kleinfinger gibt an, dass er vermutlich abermals in Lysas Bett steigen müsse, aber darin sieht Tyrion kein Problem. Kleinfinger bittet um zwei Wochen, um seine Geschäfte in Königsmund zu regeln, dann könne er ein Schiff nach Möwenstadt nehmen. Als Kleinfinger den Raum verlässt, denkt Tyrion: "Zwei". Tyrion testet Varys 250px|thumb|Varys (von Mike Capprotti ©FFG) Tyrion geht in sein Schlafgemach, wo er auf Varys wartet. Er hofft, dass dieser nicht zu spät erscheint, damit er später noch Shae besuchen kann, und nach einer Stunde Warten kündigt Galt von den Bergstämmen Varys an. Gleich zu Beginn macht Varys klar, dass er über Tyrions Unterredung mit Pycelle Bescheid weiß. Tyrion versucht herauszufinden, ob Varys auch weiß, was genau in den Briefen drinsteht. Varys erklärt, dass die Dornischen sich bislang aus dem Krieg herausgehalten hat, und es ist bekannt, dass die Martells Haus Lennister hasst. Varys nimmt an, dass Tyrion sie dennoch auf ihre Seite ziehen will. Er weiß, dass Doran Martell immer noch über den Tod von Elia und ihrem Säugling Aegon Targaryen trauert und rät, dass es etwas mit dem Mörder zu tun haben könnte. Tyrion erwidert, dass es kein Geheimnis ist, dass Gregor Clegane sie umgebracht hat. Gegen die Einwendung, dass Clegane ein Vasall von Lord Tywin sei, sagt Tyrion, dass sein Vater der Erste wäre, der einen tollwütigen Hund gegen 50.000 dornische Krieger eintauschen würde, und dass der Befehl letztlich von König Robert kam. Zudem will Tyrion Doran auch noch einen Sitz im Kleinen Rat anbieten, der durch die Demission Janos Slynts freigeworden sei. Varys gibt zu, dass das ein süßes Angebot sei, aber dass es einer Versicherung bedürfe, und dann merkt Tyrion, dass Varys bereits weiß, dass Tyrion Myrcella Pycelle gegenüber Doran Martell und Kleinfinger gegenüber Lysa Tully angeboten hat. Das Angebot kann demnach nur noch Tommen Baratheon sein. Tyrion erläutert, dass man Tommen noch gut formen könne, und dass es außerdem gut sei, ihn so früh wie möglich von Cerseis und Joffreys Einfluss zu trennen. Varys gibt zu, dass das ein guter Plan sei, der allerdings einen entscheidenden Haken habe: Cersei. Tyrion antwortet, dass er nicht vorhabe, es ihr zu früh mitzuteilen, und wenn sein Plan doch offenbart werden würde, er einem der drei nicht mehr trauen kann. Dabei denkt er: "Drei". Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 17